Bryce Papenbrook
|birthplace = West Hills, California, U.S. |family = Debbie Rothstein (mother) Bob Papenbrook (father; †) Samantha Papenbrook (spouse) Ella Papenbrook (daughter) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |first_appearance = Cowboy Bebop |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas |active = 2000-present |status = Active |agent = Dean Panaro Talent |website = Bryce Papenbrook }}Bryce Papenbrook (born February 24, 1986) is an American voice actor who has done voice work for Animaze, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, FUNimation Entertainment and Studiopolis and has performed the voices for several anime roles, particularly those of young male protagonists. He is best known for his portrayals of Kirito in Sword Art Online, Eren Jaeger in Attack on Titan, Rin Okumura in Blue Exorcist, Masaomi Kida in the Durarara!! series, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Shirou Emiya in Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works, Meliodas & Zeldris in The Seven Deadly Sins, Red in Pokémon Origins, Kaito in Ajin: Demi-Human, and Makoto Naegi and Nagito Komaeda in the Danganronpa series. In animation, he provides the voice of Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Biography Bryce Papenbrook was born in West Hills, California. He is the son of Debbie Rothstein and Bob Papenbrook, both of whom were voice actors. He graduated from UCLA in 2007 with a Bachelor's in Political Science. Papenbrook has trained in the martial arts for over 16 years, and holds a fourth-degree black belt. He began training in the Chuck Norris system of Tang Soo Do (also known as American Tang Soo Do) under his original instructor Steve Clark. Later he would train and receive his fourth-degree black belt in the system under Clark’s instructor, former Chuck Norris black belt Dennis Ichikawa. Papenbrook would go on to become a 3-time kickboxing champion with over 60 fights to his credit. He has been a kickboxing instructor at the House of Champions Academy of Martial Arts in Van Nuys, California. He is married to Samantha Papenbrook; they have a daughter named Ella, born in 2015. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Pablo Ruiz (Spliced Bread Dub) *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Ludovico (ep. 9) Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2014-2015) - Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Kijin Shinokawa (ep. 17) (Viz Dub) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Boy B *''Zenki'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Kid (ep. 24) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Vash the Stampede (Young) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Additional Voices *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Loof *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Shugo *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Teen Jinta Hanakari, Ryuzaburo (ep. 312) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Jack *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Karai, Muyami, Taizo, Allied Ninja (ep. 284), Tatsuma Aburame (ep. 336), Allied Ninja (ep. 340), Naka Uchiha (ep. 338) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Kazushi Iwai, Tomohito Kimura (ep. 5), Stage Hand (ep. 7) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - David T. Darlton, Edgar N. Darlton, Communication (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Hanabusa Aidō *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Hanabusa Aidō *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Bearmon, Coronamon *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Masaomi Kida, Dollar #1 (ep. 11) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Basara Kurochi, B-Shot B *''Blade'' (2011) - Edgar Frost (ep. 10), Police (ep. 10), Vampire Knight (ep. 11) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Eren Jaeger *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Staz Charlie Blood *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Lance, Nicholas, Crab Distain (ep. 1), Mountain Climber (ep. 14) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Chooki Mason/Lydendor *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Trainee (ep. 2) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Meliodas, Zeldris, Love Helm (eps. 10-11) *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito *''Yo-Kai Watch'' (2014-2018) - Eddie Archer (2nd voice; eps. 77-present) *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Eren Jaeger *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Masaomi Kida, Toramaru Gang Member *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Marugori (ep. 1), Paradizer (ep. 4) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Kaito *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Kennosuke Tokisada Ouma *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Yō Shindo, Additional Voices *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Suou *''ID-0'' (2017) - Sam Taylor *''Baki'' (2018) - Shinshikai 1 (ep. 9), Assistant Doctor (ep. 12) *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Moyuro Koda *''Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan'' (2018) - Haruto Okonogi *''Dino Girl Gauko'' (2019) - Takashi Yamada *''Ultraman'' (2019) - Saeki, Commentator (ep. 3), Driver (ep. 3), Onlooker 2 (ep. 3), Driver (ep. 4) *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Cait Sith Cheshire *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Ryu Jose, Marker Anime Films *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' (2009) - Valya *''Legend of the Millennium Dragon'' (2011) - Jun Tendō *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Gantz:O'' (2016) - Susumu Kimura *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Elemetary School Boy *''Blame!'' (2017) - Fusata *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Meliodas Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' (2016-2019) - Player *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Additional Voices External Links *Bryce Papenbrook at the Internet Movie Database *Bryce Papenbrook at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA